The present application relates to human/computer interfaces and more particularly to a headset computing device that accepts voice commands and tracks head motions to provide command inputs to and receive display information from an executed software application.
Mobile computing devices, such as notebook personal computers (PC's), Smartphones, and tablet computing devices, are now common tools used for producing, analyzing, communicating, and consuming data in both business and personal life. Consumers continue to embrace a mobile digital lifestyle as the ease of access to digital information increases with high-speed wireless communications technologies becoming ubiquitous. Popular uses of mobile computing devices include displaying large amounts of high-resolution computer graphics information and video content, often wirelessly streamed to the device. While these devices typically include a display screen, the preferred visual experience of a high-resolution, large format display cannot be easily replicated in such mobile devices because the physical size of such devices is limited to promote mobility. Another drawback of the aforementioned device types is that the user interfaces are hands-dependent, typically requiring a user to enter data or make selections using a keyboard (physical or virtual) or touch-screen display. As a result, consumers are now seeking a hands-free high-quality, portable, color display solution to augment or replace their hands-dependent mobile devices.